L'amour rend aveugle, mais l'est aussi
by Itaori
Summary: Kuroko vit une vie tranquille avec son Kagami. Il le dessine le soir après les cours, et l'invite presque tous les soirs à dormir chez lui. Cependant, On le regarde bizarrement. Que ce soit Seirin, les élèves, les professeurs, ou les passants, ils sont tous pareils. Le psy lui dit de ne plus s'approcher de Kagami, tout comme Aomine. Quelle est la raison de tout ça? Kagami x Kuroko
1. Introduction

_Hello hello! Je publie pour la première fois une fic à plusieurs chapitre, sans publier tous les chapitres en même temps! (c'est-à-dire que si vous voulez la suite, va falloir attendre... ;) )_

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre, étant donné que je veux mettre du suspens dans cette fic, donc je ne veux rien vous dire! Et, ce titre va peut-être vous paraître trop fréquent, genre "cliché", mais je vous promets qu'il colle parfaitement à la situation! Vous comprendrez en lisant les chapitres suivants... ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Kagami x Kuroko_

 _Diclaimer: Les personnages de KNB ne sont pas à moi_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Introduction:

 _Enfin. J'ai retrouvé cette page blanche. Il va falloir que je me rachète un nouveau grand carnet A3._

 _Prend la pose, s'il-te-plaît… Parfait! Ne bouge plus. J'en ai pour un quart d'heure à terminer._

 _Ça me manquait, pendant deux jours je n'ai pu te dessiner. C'est peu, oui, mais habituellement je le fais une ou deux fois par jour._

 _Aujourd'hui, tu as l'air triste. Tu veux que je te remonte le moral? On verra ça après, si tu veux bien._

 _Voilà, j'ai terminé les contours. Il me reste ton visage et l'intérieur des contours._

 _Aujourd'hui, tu n'avais pas l'air très motivé à l'entrainement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des coups de blues ou de fatigue._

 _Ça y est, j'ai terminé le griffonnage._

 _Ah… Aujourd'hui encore, le psy m'a dit de ne plus te parler. Je hais les gens qui ne veulent pas que je te parle. C'est ce qu'Aomine pense que je devrais faire, lui aussi._

 _Attend! Ne bouge pas… C'est presque fini, Kagami._

 _Quoi…? C'est lorsque je t'explique ça que je te rends triste? Mais il ne faut pas, moi je les ignore, tous._

 _… Maintenant il faut que je repasse tous ces traits au noir. Donne-moi le crayon s'il-te-plaît. Ah, je suis bête. Tu ne peux pas bouger._

 _Voilà. Ça me fait plaisir de te dessiner, Kagami. Sourit-moi un peu. J'aime beaucoup lorsque tu souris._

 _Mon Kagami._


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Le quotidien

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, progressivement, à l'attente de son réveil habituel. Il cligna successivement des yeux, le temps que ceux-ci s'habituent à la lumière.

Poussant sa couverture sur le côté, s'essayant, il fourra ses pieds au fond de ses pantoufles.

Il mit ses petites mains fraîches et douces devant sa bouche, baillant.

"Bonjour, Kagami…"

Kuroko sourit, se levant et allant serrer son amant dans ses bras.

"Tu étais déjà réveillé…? Tu n'aurais pas du me laisser dormir, tu sais."

Kuroko rit en entendant la réponse de Kagami. Il s'étira, les deux bras tirés vers le plafond, faisant craquer sa nuque et son dos. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, tirant celle à ses côté pour que Kagami vienne s'asseoir.

"Que veux-tu manger? Sert-toi."

Le joueur fantôme sourit, et se servit un verre de lait. Il le but doucement, sous le regard de son tigre, puis reposa le verre sur la table.

"Désolé, ce midi je ne peux pas rentrer ici, alors je mangerai à la cafétéria du lycée. Tu pourras rentrer seul chez moi, si tu le veux. … Ah, mais ne fais pas cette tête! Souris, Kagami. On se reverra aux cours de l'après-midi."

Kuroko sourit tendrement, avant d'aller débarrasser son verre et celui de Kagami, qui, en passant, avait pris à son habitude un verre de jus d'orange pressé manuellement par Kuroko.

Il faut le dire, notre numéro 11 adorait son Kagami. Il le chérissait, le dessinait, et l'invitait très très souvent à rester chez lui, plutôt que de rester seul dans son grand appartement vide.

"Tu va t'habiller?"

Au hochement de tête de son amant, Kuroko sourit et partit dans sa chambre mettre son uniforme de lycée. Il l'enfila, constata la bourde qu'il avait fait, avant de ressortir de sa chambre.

"Kagami, on a… Ahah~! Tu es trop drôle avec mon uniforme trop petit pour toi… Tiens, on a échangé."

Kuroko regarda Kagami retirer son uniforme, et le prit lorsque ce dernier lui tendit, avant de lui donner le sien en échange.

"Merci."

Le numéro 11 retourna dans sa petite chambre s'habiller. Il y sortit quelque minutes plus tard, et sourit en voyant Kagami l'attendant, adossé contre le mur.

"On y va, Kagami?"

À l'entente de la réponse de ce dernier, Kuroko sourit et partit de chez lui à ses côtés.

"On commence par un cours de mathématiques, si je ne me trompe pas… Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les mathématiques. Mais moi non-plus, si ça peut te rassurer."

Kuroko sourit à son amant, croisant le regard de quelques personnes marchant dans la rue.

"Tu sais qu'ils nous regardent tous… Ah… Les gens… Nous regardent bizarrement depuis un certain temps. Je sens tous les regards sur moi, et j'en ai peur parfois, tu sais."

Le joueur fantôme sourit.

"Je sais très bien que tu seras à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, mon Kagami. Tiens! On arrive."

Kuroko rentra dans le lycée accompagné de Kuroko, et alla saluer Hyuuga et Kiyoshi.

"Bonjour, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai.

-Salut Kuroko."

Kuroko sourit et regarda avec insistance Hyuuga et Kiyoshi, attends visiblement autre chose de leur part. Hyuuga fut le premier à réagir. Il soupira sur le côté, et donna un léger coup de coude à Kiyoshi.

"S-Salut à toi aussi, Kagami.

-… Ouais, salut Kagami."

Kuroko sourit de satisfaction. Le numéro 7 regarda son ami, qui se contenta de soupirer.

"Tu sais, Kuroko… Kagami, il…

-Bon, on se voit plus tard."

Kuroko s'éloigna avec son amant en lui parlant. Hyuuga baissa les yeux et serra les dents.

"Laisse-le tranquille, Hyuuga. Il n'apprendra jamais, tu le sais bien."

Kuroko entra dans sa salle de classe, retenant la porte pour que le numéro 10 entre. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur une table, au milieu des autres élèves, attendant la sonnerie.

"Quoi? Hyuuga-senpai et Kiyoshi-senpai sont bizarres aujourd'hui? Mais, ça, c'est comme d'habitude. Ils nous regardent comme tous ces passants, là. Et ils me parlent comme le psy. Ignore-les, mon Kagami."

Kuroko sourit, pour rendre la politesse à son tigre. La sonnerie retentit, et il alla s'installer à sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe, derrière Kagami. Un élève tenta de s'asseoir à la place de ce dernier.

"Excuse-moi?

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kuroko?

-C'est la place de Kagami, ici…

-Ah… Oui… Désolé…"

L'élève s'éloigna, regardant avec méfiance Kuroko du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier sourit à la vu de son Kagami, s'asseyant. Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe. Il fit l'appel.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?

-Vous avez oublié Kagami, sensei.

-Ah… Kagami Taiga, p-présent…"

Kuroko sourit aux élèves se retournant pour le regarder.

Après la fin des cours de la matinée, Kuroko raccompagna Kagami à la sortie du lycée.

"On se voit après manger, mon Kagami."

Kuroko sourit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kagami contre sa joue. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Bon appétit."

Le numéro 11 de Seirin s'éloigna en secouant la main, revenant à la cafétéria.

Il s'assit à une table, seul, dans le fond, près de la fenêtre. Il sortit son milkshake qu'il avait acheté au distributeur, et se mit à le boire dans le plus grand silence. Il sortit également un beignet et le mangea petites bouchées par petites bouchées.

"Kuroko, je peux m'asseoir?

-Hm? Koganei? Oui, vas-y."

Koganei attendit quelques instants avant de s'asseoir, vérifiant si Kagami "était dans les parages". Mais, visiblement, Kuroko n'eut aucune réaction, alors il s'assit.

"Ça va…? Où est… K-Kagami?

-Ah, il est rentré. Il mange chez lui.

-Ah… D-D'accord…"

Koganei entama son sandwich, jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers vers Kuroko.

"Tu voulais lui parler?

-H-Hein? … Non! Je… Non, c'est bon…

-… Ah. Et… Pourquoi tu es venu t'asseoir à mes côtés alors?

-P-Pour te tenir compagnie…! Mitobe mange chez lui…

-D'accord."

Kuroko finit son beignet et chiffonna brusquement l'emballage en tremblant.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuroko…?

-Si, tout va bien…"

Kuroko regarda sa main et se leva.

"Désolé, je dois y aller Koganei.

-N-Non… Je t'en prie…"

Kuroko sourit et se leva. Il jeta son emballage à la poubelle en passant, et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

"Déjà…? Pourquoi maintenant…?"

Kuroko regarda sa main trembler irrégulièrement, et ouvrit son sac en soupirant fortement.

Il sortit… Oh, et puis non. Je ne vais pas vous dire tout-de-suite. Sinon, ça gâcherait toute l'histoire, vous sauriez tout trop vite.

Kuroko revînt chercher Kagami après ceci à l'entrée du lycée.

"Kagami! Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé sans moi…?"

Kuroko sourit à son amant, pour répondre à celui-ci. Tous deux retournèrent dans leur salle de classe, et finirent leurs cours de l'après-midi.

Après être rentrés, Kuroko posa son sac dans l'entrée, retira précisément ses lacets puis retira doucement ses chaussures, les posa, et alla s'asseoir sur son grand tabouret.

"Ah~… Aujourd'hui, je te laisse prendre la pose que tu veux."

Kuroko regarda Kagami s'asseoir devant lui, et lui sourit.

"Tu as l'air triste, comme hier, mon Kagami… Ne t'inquiète pas du regard des autres. Je te l'ai déjà dit: ignore-les tous."

Kuroko sourit de nouveau à la vue du hochement de tête du numéro 10 de Seirin.

"Ne bouge pas. Tourne la tête, juste un petit peu. Voilà, merci."

Kuroko crayonna son visage, allongé, dur, puis le contour de son buste, assez large tout-de-même. Puis il prit son fusain et dessina son visage. Ses yeux, très longs, se terminant en belle pointe. Ses sourcils, allongés, très fins se séparant en deux fourches. Son nez, vraiment très très long. Sa bouche, le plus souvent à l'envers, fine, douce. Ses cheveux, fouillis, en pétard, remplis de beaucoup de mèches.

Kuroko s'attaqua aux vêtements, puis reposa son fusain.

"J'ai terminé Kagami."

Kuroko regarda son amant venir voir son dessin, puis lui sourit.

"Content que ça te plaise."

Le numéro 11 de Seirin accrocha son dessin sur la dernière place libre du mur de son atelier.

"Argh… Je vais devoir en retirer quelques uns… Bon, on verra ça demain. Tu viens manger?"

Kuroko descendit avec Kagami. Ils mangèrent, avant de se regarder un petit film sympatoche. Demain, c'était le week-end. C'était samedi. Ils pourraient revoir Aomine, Kise, et beaucoup d'autres.

Bref, tout allait bien. Kagami était contre lui, il ne demandait rien de plus.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: les mises en garde

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, visant son plafond gris. Il tourna la tête, voyant son amant à ses côtés, dormant toujours. Il s'assit, contemplant ses pieds blancs-rosés. S'étirant, il prit sa couverture et la mit autour de lui pour s'y enrouler, et marcha jusque dans le salon.

Il commença par sortir le petit-déjeuner. Le lait, le jus d'orange, les brioches, les verres.

Sentant que ces bras étaient reposés, il sourit de ne pas trembler de nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient un match, Kagami et lui. Cependant, cela faisait quelques matchs déjà que Riko laissait Kagami sur le banc tout le long des quarts-temps. Elle disait en début de match qu'il ne jouerait pas, "à cause de sa blessure". Kuroko trouvait cela stupide, mais lorsqu'il regardait le numéro 10, celui-ci hochait la tête pour approuver les paroles de Riko. Il n'allait donc pas contester.

"Ah, tu es réveillé Kagami."

Kuroko courut jusqu'à lui pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, avant de lui montrer sa chaise.

"Aujourd'hui on a un match, je suppose que tu ne vas pas encore jouer? … Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais."

Kuroko lui servit un verre de jus d'orange en lui souriant.

"J'espère que tu te rétablira bientôt de cette blessure. Où est-elle d'ailleurs? … Aux hanches tu dis…?"

Le joueur fantôme se servit un verre de lait, puis pris une brioche, croquant à pleine bouche dedans.

"Aomine m'a dit qu'il allait venir aujourd'hui, comme tous les samedis. … Oui, moi aussi j'ai envie de le voir. Tu l'aimes beaucoup on dirait."

Kuroko sourit ; il savait très bien qu'Aomine était le plus grand ami que Kagami pouvait avoir. Sans se compter bien sûr, sachant que c'était de l'amour et non de l'amitié entre eux deux, ni Himuro car c'était également de l'amour, fraternel.

"Tu vois que tu peux sourire quand tu veux…?"

Le numéro 11 de Seirin rit légèrement avant de regarder dans les yeux son petit tigre. Ce dernier le regarda, rougissant et détournant le regard.

"Eeeeh… Regarde-moi!"

Kuroko sourit, se levant pour débarrasser.

Ils s'habillèrent, puis sortirent passer voir Kise à son match.

"KUROKO-CCHIIIII !

-Kise…"

Sautant sur Kuroko, le blond l'écrasa de son poids avant de recevoir un kick dans le dos.

"KISE ON S'ENTRAINE!

-Mais Kasamatsu-senpai…

-La ferme et entraine-toi! Ce match est important."

Kise sourit, frottant la tête de Kuroko.

"Ah! Et toi Kagami, comment ça va?! Bien j'espère! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu jouer, tu sais! Bon allez, à toute, sinon je vais me faire briser le dos avant la fin de l'entrainement…"

Kise sourit et repartit voir Kasamatsu.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça…? Je suis au courant, mais bon… T'y va fort, Kise.

-Eh, je n'aimerai pas que ça m'arrive à moi. Tu aimerais toi, senpai?

-… En attendant, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que tu vas l'aider, tu sais…"

Kuroko monta les gradins avec Kagami, et alla s'installer.

"J'ai hâte de voir Kise jouer. J'aime beaucoup lorsqu'il joue. … Oui! Je me souviens aussi de notre match contre lui. J'avais beaucoup aimé."

Kuroko sourit, notant du coin de l'oeil les quelques spectateurs autour de lui le regardant drôlement.

"… J'aime pas trop quand les regards sont sur moi. Hein? Oui, tu as raison, je vais les ignorer."

Le match commença. Sans surprise, Kaijo fut déclaré vainqueur.

Kuroko se leva, attendant que Kagami ne se lève à son tour, puis descendit des gradins rejoindre Kise.

"Bravo Kise.

-Ooh! Je t'en prie Kuroko-cchi, c'est moi et mon équipe qui avons gagné!"

Kise regarda du coin de l'oeil Kasamatsu, espérant d'avoir dit quelque chose de bien.

"…

-On a adoré te regarder jouer.

-Merci, Kuroko-cchi! Allez, je dois y aller. Ah! Mais avant… Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je te mets en garde…"

Kise s'approcha du visage de Kuroko, et lui chuchota doucement quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui sourit, puis lui fit un long bisou sur le front, avant de s'éloigner.

"… Pff."

Kuroko soupira.

"Rien, Kagami. Laisse tomber… Il faut les ignorer. Tous."

Le numéro 11 de Seirin sourit, et retourna chez lui accompagné de Kagami. Sur le chemin, il croisa tout-de-même Aomine.

"Ah! Aomine!

-Salut, Tetsu. Salut, Kagami…"

Aomine soupira sur le côté.

"Je viens aujourd'hui. Mais… Seulement le midi et le début de l'après-midi. Le soir je ne pourrai pas.

-Très bien."

Kuroko sortit sa clé et la tourna doucement dans sa serrure. Il entra, s'essuya les pieds, laissa Kagami entrer, puis Aomine.

"Excuse-moi Aomine, je vais dessiner. Tu veux venir assister?

-Oui."

Le joueur fantôme sourit et s'assit sur son tabouret.

"Vas-y. Ah! Quel beau sourire, mon Kagami… Enfin, un sourire. Il est si grand, en plus de ça… Ne bouge plus, tu es parfaitement magnifique.

-…"

Kuroko commença à dessiner, traçant de grands traits fins et rapides.

"… Tu dessines exactement Kagami comme il est?

-J'essaye."

Le numéro 11 prit son feutre noir et repassa les traits.

"… C'est fini Kagami. Ça te plaît? … Super."

Kuroko sourit à Kagami.

"Kuroko…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aomine…?

-Je peux les regarder, tes dessins?

-… Oui."

Aomine se leva, et feuilleta les dessins. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur celui où Kagami souriait de toutes ses dents, celui où Kagami pleurait, celui où il n'avait aucune émotion, celui où il rougissait en regardant du coin de l'oeil, et celui où il avait les lèvres en avant, comme pour embrasser Kuroko dessinant.

"…

-Tu penses que je devrais retirer les quel, Kagami? … Celui-là? Très bien."

Kuroko décrocha un de ses dessins, celui où Kagami tirait la langue, et le donna à Aomine pour accrocher celui qu'il venait de faire.

"… C'est toi qui lui demande de faire ces poses?

-Oui. Mais parfois, il fait juste la tête qu'il veut, représentant son sentiment actuel. Celle où il pleure par exemple. Il était triste ce jour-là. On avait perdu un match. Il se sentait coupable car il ne pouvait pas jouer.

-Pourquoi ça…?

-Il est blessé aux hanches, je pense… Oui, c'est ça."

Kuroko sourit à Kagami. Aomine se frotta la tête.

"Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit blessé aux hanches…

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien du tout… Je vais voir ta chambre.

-…"

Le numéro 5 de Tôô alla dans la chambre de Kuroko, et commença à fouiller. Kuroko le suivit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais…?

-Simple petite inspection…

-…

-Pourquoi ton lit n'est pas fait?

-Parce que Kagami est resté un petit peu dormir ce matin.

-Hm…"

Aomine prit le carnet de Kuroko et commença à feuilleter ce dernier.

"Ne feuillette pas ça, s'il-te-plaît.

-Juste une page.

-… D'accord.

Aomine s'arrêta sur un page, et reposa ses yeux pour lire paisiblement.

 _"Tous me regarde bizarrement._

 _Tous._

 _Kagami est à mes côtés, et lui aussi en a marre. Moi, j'en ai peur._

 _Comment le supporter? En ignorant le monde aux alentours._

 _Aujourd'hui, Kagami m'a embrassé de lui-même pour la première fois. C'était un beau moment. J'ai décidé d'en garder un souvenir en le dessinant._

 _Au lycée, on refusait de s'asseoir à nos côtés, le midi._

 _Tous, il faut que je les ignore. Sinon, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps sans rejeter ma colère sur eux._

 _Second tiroir, sous le roman."_

"…

-C'est bon…? Je peux le reprendre?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le second tiroir sous le roman, Tetsu?

-Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, Aomine.

-…"

Kuroko reprit son carnet et le remit sous son oreiller.

"Je vais faire à manger. Kagami, tu peux rester avec Aomine si tu veux.

-Oui, reste là Kagami."

Le joueur fantôme sourit et fit un bisou sur la joue de son amant, avant de partir.

"… Ne m'en veux pas trop Kagami, mais… Je préfère être seul, vois-tu."

Aomine ouvrit le second tiroir, et souleva le roman. Ce dernier glissa lentement le long de sa main, avant de tomber sur le sol.

Le numéro 5 de Tôô ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux refusant de se fermer.

"T… Tetsu…"

Aomine courut en dehors de la chambre. Il secoua Kuroko, cria. Il s'indigna, toujours en criant.

Kuroko quant à lui, refusa d'écouter, ni même de prêter attention à Aomine.

"Va-t-en…! Va-t-en, Aomine!

-TETSU! TU VAS TOUT-DE-SUITE…

-SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! KAGAMIII !"

Kuroko courut jusque dans sa chambre, pour arriver dans les bras de son amant.

"Aomine, Aomine il…

-Tetsu… Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça, je devrais tout t'enlever.

-Non! Ne me retire pas…"

Le joueur fantôme se fourra le nez dans le tee-shirt de Kagami, pleurant doucement et silencieusement.

"Laisse-moi tranquille…

-…"

Aomine soupira. Il rouvrit le tiroir.

"NON!

-Tetsu, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ça!

-Laisse-moi…

-… Bon… Je… Je te laisse tout.

-…!

-Mais… Je te mets en garde, Tetsu. Je reviendrai te les prendre.

-…

-Ne parle plus à Kagami…

-Je… Je hais les gens qui me disent ça…"

Aomine frotta doucement la terre de Kuroko, avant de baisser les yeux. Il s'approcha progressivement et chuchota tendrement une phrase au numéro 11 de Seirin avant de partir.

"Fouh… Aomine… Aomine est comme les autres, mon Kagami… Kise… M'avait dit exactement la même chose… Pff… Ignore-les, Kagami…"

Kuroko sourit et essuya ses yeux.

Il mangea avec son tigre, puis partirent au match. Ils le gagnèrent, Kagami ne joua pas.

Ils rentrèrent, mangèrent de nouveau, regardèrent un film, se couchèrent.

"Hein, tu m'as posé une question? Excuse-moi, je… Je réfléchissais beaucoup. … Bien sûr que non, ce qu'Aomine et Kise m'ont dit n'a aucun rapport, je te le promets. En réalité… J'ai peur Kagami."

Kuroko leva la tête, regardant son amant qui s'arrêta de parler quelques instants.

"De quoi…? Je… J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je te le promets."

Le joueur fantôme regarda ses mains, tremblantes.

"Ce qu'Aomine a trouvé dans ce tiroir… Ça me fait peur. Tu penses que c'est ça, la cause de ce problème? … Non, je n'ai aucun problème te concernant, mon Kagami."

Le numéro 11 de Seirin toussa deux-trois coups avant de se renfermer de part sa froid.

"J'ai froid, Kagami. Je me sens seul, j'ai peur. Tu veux bien me serrer contre toi, s'il-te-plaît…?"

Kuroko sourit et essuya ses yeux, se sentant serré contre sa chaleur, sa lumière.

"J'ai peur du noir. D'être l'ombre seule oubliée. Heureusement que tu es là pour être ma lumière…"

 _Mon Kagami._


	4. Chapitre 3

**_(il m'a saoulé à publier celui-là! Il avait toujours un bug de merde...)_**

Chapitre 3: la folie, une réalité.

 _"Quoi?! C'est vrai ce que tu dis…?!_

 _-Oui… Je… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui…_

 _-… Je sais. Moi aussi, je fais semblant…_

 _-Ce que je t'ai dit, je l'ai découvert hier matin. Je dois faire quelque chose, tu me comprends…?_

 _-Bien sûr, et je t'aiderai, Aomine-cchi."_

Kuroko se réveilla le lendemain, vers deux heures après le lever du soleil.

"Tu es déjà réveillé, Kagami…? … Oui, je sais que je dois aller voir le psy ce matin…"

Il se leva, s'étira en baillant bouche ouverte. Il prit son peignoir, en laissant ses mains à l'intérieur des manches. Il serra Kagami contre lui, avant de partir dans la cuisine.

"Pfiouh… J'en ai marre de cette routine. Hm? Toi aussi?"

Kuroko sourit, puis se servit son habituel verre de lait.

"La dernière fois, le psy m'a dit de te faire venir avec moi. Tu assisteras à la séance, ça te dérange, mon Kagami? … Non? Tant mieux."

Le joueur fantôme sentit ses joues devenir roses, avant de croquer dans sa tartine.

"… Je t'aime, Kagami."

Kuroko et son amant s'habillèrent, puis partirent chez le psy. Le numéro 11 de Seirin s'arrêta devant la porte, posant sa main sur la poignée, refusant de l'abaisser.

"… J'ai un peu peur. Tu n'es jamais venu, mon Kagami. Mais… Parfois, il me dit des choses affreuses, tu sais. … Oui, je sais, tu seras avec là avec moi, là pour moi."

Kuroko sourit, et reprit sa grande respiration avant d'abaisser la poignée.

"Bonjour. Je suis venu avec Kagami, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Très bien."

Kuroko s'allongea sur le canapé, laissant son amant s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté.

"Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Bien.

-Bien?

-… Stressé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens stressé? Quelque chose te fait peur?

-… Plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas, en fait.

-… Bien… Raconte-moi ta journée d'hier.

-Je me suis levé… On est allé voir le match de Kise. Aomine est venu à la maison, il m'a regardé dessiner Kagami. Kagami était heureux hier.

-D'accord…

-Aomine a fouillé dans ma chambre, pour faire "une inspection", comme il le disait. Il m'a crié dessus après avoir découvert quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-… Je ne veux pas le dire.

-Très bien.

-… On a joué, puis gagné. On est rentré, et on s'est couché.

-Et pour Kise et Aomine?

-… Ils m'ont dit de ne plus parler à Kagami. Je pense qu'ils ne font que m'embêter."

Kuroko tourna la tête et sourit à Kagami, souriant en retour.

"Et pourquoi ça?

-Tout le monde évite Kagami, depuis un certain temps. On me dit de ne plus lui parler, on me demande à chaque fois s'il est à proximité lorsqu'on veut me parler.

-…"

Kuroko soupira. Il regarda le plafond.

"Alors je les ignore.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'ignorer la parole des autres, tu sais. Surtout si elle est vraie.

-Je m'en fiche. Je les ignore."

Le numéro 11 se rassit, contemplant ses mains tremblantes.

"Je peux partir…?

-… Avant, juste un exercice.

-… Vite dans ce cas."

Kuroko regarda le psy.

"Tu vas répéter après moi."

Le psy prononça une phrase. Le joueur fantôme écarquilla les yeux, regardant Kagami.

"Je… Je ne peux pas dire ça… Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça… Kise et Aomine m'ont dit la même chose, et… Je n'avais pas vraiment compris…

-Répète cette phrase, je te promets que ça ira mieux ensuite. On va voir jusqu'à quel point tu ignore les autres. Allez, vas-y."

Kuroko avala sa salive, il cacha ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos.

"Ka… Kagami… Kagami…!

-…

-Est… Kagami, est… JE NE PEUX PAS!"

Kuroko recula en se tenant la tête entre deux mains. Il commença par verser une petite larme de prévention, puis laissa tomber la pluie des nuages de ses yeux. Il vient se serrer contre Kagami.

"Désolé, Kagami… Je ne l'ai jamais pensé! Crois-moi!

-… Bon… Va pour cette fois, Kuroko. Mais… Pense à une chose: regarde autour de toi."

Kuroko hocha vite-fait la tête et partit du cabinet. Il rentra chez lui accompagné de Kagami en courant.

"Purée…"

Tremblant, le joueur fantôme ouvrit le second tiroir de sa table de chevet, et souleva le roman.

"Hein…? Où sont passées mes…! … Non… Où sont-elles?!"

Kuroko souleva ses oreillers, parcourant chaque tiroirs de chaque meubles qu'il avait chez lui.

"AOMINE! Je suis sûr que c'est lui… Qui…"

Le numéro 11 s'effondra sur le sol, contre le mur.

"Il m'a enlevé… Ce dont j'avais besoin…"

Kuroko adopta la position dite foetale, laissant couler ses larmes, tremblant toujours plus.

 _Tu vas répéter après moi. Dit, "Kagami est mort."_

"Non…"

 _Kagami… Est… Mort._

Kuroko se tira les cheveux, pleurant toujours plus, dans le plus grand silence. Le numéro 10 vînt lui frotter la tête, et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Kagami…

-KUROKO-CCHI !

-Ki… se…?"

Kuroko releva la tête, voyant Kise arriver aux côtés d'Aomine.

"Aomine…"

Le joueur fantôme se leva brusquement, tirant le tee-shirt d'Aomine vers lui.

"ENFOIRÉ! QU'AS-TU FAIS DE MES SERINGUES?

-Eh, oh!"

Aomine poussa Kuroko. Il soupira.

"Je te les ai enlevées, tu ne pourras plus jamais les utiliser, Tetsu.

-Tu m'as enlevé mon besoin… Kagami…

-… Tetsu, on va parler sérieusement."

Kuroko serra les dents et vînt serrer Kagami dans ses bras.

"VOUS NE M'ENLEVEREZ JAMAIS KAGAMI !

-Kuroko-cchi… Il faut que tu saches que… Nous on apprécie grandement Kagami! On fait ça pour toi, alors écoute-nous!

-Vois la réalité en face Tetsu."

Kuroko secoua la tête pour dire "non". Il avala sa salive, tirant le tee-shirt de Kagami.

"La réalité, c'est que…"

 ** _Kagami est mort._**

 ** _Et tu te drogues pour pouvoir le voir._**

"Non… C-Ce n'est pas vrai, je… Kagami est là, contre moi!

-Kuroko-cchi… S'il-te-plaît admet-le!

-Je refuse…!"

Kuroko serra encore plus fort Kagami, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, ses bras se rejoignent. Il leva la tête: il était seul face au mur.

"Tetsu… Prend cela comme la vérité, ça ne pouvait continuer."

 ** _Dans la rue, on te regarde bizarrement parce que tu parles tout seul._**

 ** _On ne veut pas venir s'asseoir à "vos" côtés, parce que tu parles tout seul._**

 ** _On te défend de parler avec Kagami parce que… Tu parles tout seul._**

 ** _Tu dessines ce qui n'existe pas._**

 ** _Tu serre ce qui n'est pas présent. Tu serres le vide. Tu es seul._**

 ** _Tu embrasses le vide. Tu es seul._**

 ** _Tu ne dis "je t'aime" à personne. Tu es simplement… Seul._**

"Tu mens, pour m'éloigner de Kagami…

-TETSU! Regarde-toi! Tu ne peux plus que voir ta solitude, maintenant que tu n'as plus la clé de la porte gardant Kagami enfermé! Cette clé, c'est moi qui l'ai. Et je ne te la redonnerai jamais. Regarde-toi… Tu n'es… Qu'un pauvre lycée solitaire et drogué…"

Kuroko, écoutant les yeux écarquillés depuis un certain temps, baissa la tête en se serrant la poitrine. Kise ferma les yeux ; il était fragile, trop fragile.

"Kagami… Kagami…!"

Le joueur fantôme prit soin de faire une pause entre ses complaintes et son inspiration avant d'hurler en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains. Il tomba à genoux.

"… Kuroko-cchi…

-Tetsu, laisse-nous te parler maintenant.

-Allez-vous en… Laissez-moi seul… Je veux être seul…"

Aomine baissa la tête et avala sa salive, puis sortit un vague "très bien" avant de tirer Kise vers la sortie.

Kuroko resta longtemps, très longtemps, au minimum une demi-heure à rester assis sur le carrelage froid, la tête entre les mains.

Il décida finalement de se lever, pour aller dans son atelier.

 _"Pense à une chose: regarde autour de toi."_

Le joueur fantôme regarda son atelier, baigné dans l'ombre. Aucune lumière présente, si ce n'est la faible s'échappant des trous entre les planches de bois des volets.

Il s'approcha de ses dessins, prit le premier ; celui où Kagami tirait la langue.

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il le déchira, doucement, longuement.

"… J'ai mal…"

 _Kuroko!_

Une voix l'appela, elle résonna. Personne aux alentours, seulement une voix, terrorisée. C'était sa voix, si belle, si grave. Elle tremblait. Mais elle appelait à l'aide.

Kuroko sentit ses mains trembler de peur. Il prit un deuxième dessin et le déchira simplement.

 _Kuroko…!_

Commençant à avoir peur, le numéro 11 de Seirin regarda avec paranoïa autour de lui. Il prit un troisième dessin, et le déchira en tremblant.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça…?_

 _Kuroko…_

 _Ça fait mal, Kuroko…_

 _Arrête…_

 _Reviens vers moi, Kuroko…_

"A… Arrête de me hanter…"

Kuroko sentit Kagami derrière lui ; se retournant, seul un dessin tomba du mur. Une main passa dans ses cheveux ; il se retourna, un dessin tomba de la table.

"Arrête! Laisse-moi tranquille, Kagami!"

Kuroko déchira un à un les dessins qu'il avait fait, renversa son carnet A3, déchira les dessins au mur de leur punaise, renversa sans le vouloir son pot de crayon.

"Laisse-moi seul!"

 _J'ai très mal, trop mal, Kuroko…_

 _Tout ça que tu m'as fait… Je resterai en te mémoire, tu le sais si bien. Plus jamais je ne te quitterai. Je te hanterai, jusqu'à la fin._

Kuroko tomba sur le sol, au milieu de ses dessins déchirés, les larmes aux bords de ses yeux terrifiés.

"Tu ne peux pas… Toutes les fois où…"

Le joueur fantôme entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes, et commença à se bercer en observant la salle.

"Toutes les fois où on s'est endormis devant un film…"

 _Tu étais seul, Kuroko._

"Toutes… Toutes les fois… Où je t'ai dessiné…"

 _Je n'étais pas là, tu étais seul, Kuroko._

"Toutes les fois où tu m'a réchauffé parce que j'avais froid, la nuit!"

 _Tu étais seul dans ton lit._

"Et… Toutes les fois où on parlait sur le chemin du lycée…"

 _Tu… Etais seul._

 _Regarde autour de toi. Cette salle n'est-elle pas sombre? Ne te manque-t-il pas ta lumière…? Où est ta lumière, Kuroko…?_

"Kagami… Ma lumière… Absente…"

 _Tu es seul dans l'ombre. Chaque jour, tu es seul dans l'ombre. Chaque jour, tu parles tout seul._

 _Si j'en crois mes souvenir, tu as peur d'être l'ombre seule oubliée…? Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour être ta lumière…_

 _Kuroko._

Celui dont le nom venait d'être prononcer se cacha la tête dans les genoux.

 _Quel dommage que je sois mort, Kuroko…_


	5. Épilogue

Épilogue: Bienvenu à la réalité.

"Suicide".

Quel mot étrange.

D'ailleurs, avez-vous remarquez que certaines ne prononce pas le premier "i"? Cela donne "sucide" à l'oral.

L'orthographe n'a pas d'importance dans l'action. En l'occurrence, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai.

Il existe de nombreuses manières de recourir au "suicide".

Pourquoi veut-on y recourir premièrement? Pour un tas de chose.

Là… C'était la folie, la peur. Être fou, ça rend encore plus fou. Avoir peur donne encore plus peur.

Voilà pourquoi le "suicide" permet parfois de se sortir d'affreuse situation de folie ou de peur extrême.

 **Parfois même le suicide dans un rêve nous réveille.**

 _Kuroko…?_

"…"

 _Il… Il bouge! Eh! Kuroko!_

"… Hm…"

 _Il a parlé! KUROKO!_

Kuroko ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Le plafond, blanc. La lumière, extrêmement présente dans cette pièce, blanche.

Sentant qu'il avait mal à la tête, le joueur fantôme s'assit doucement sur ce qui semblait être un lit.

Voyant suffisamment, il put distinguer le lit, blanc, les murs, blancs. Les deux femmes et l'homme, en blanc.

Il tourna sa tête sur le coté, son regard attiré par autre chose.

"Ka… Kagami…?

-Kuroko!"

Serré par Kagami, Kuroko tremblota légèrement, avant de voir qu'il pouvait le toucher, le serrer. Le numéro 10 de Seirin, se releva, le visage inondé de larmes.

"Kagami…"

Les larmes coulèrent, sans que le regard ne se détourne des yeux du fauve.

"Pourquoi…"

L'homme en blanc, semblant être un médecin, s'assit aux côtés de Kuroko, sur son tabouret.

"Mes félicitations. Vous venez de vous réveiller.

-…? Qu'est-ce que…

-Kuroko…"

Kagami prit les mains de Kuroko. Il s'essuya les larmes, même si elles continuaient de couler.

"… Expliquez-moi, je…

-Cela va peut-être être brusque pour vous mais…"

 _Vous venez de vous réveiller d'un coma d'un an. Bienvenu à la réalité._

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Et bah voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous aura plus jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont posté / qui posteront des review, ça me fait toujours plaisir :'3_**

 ** _La fin est vraiment très inattendue, n'est-ce pas? C'était volontaire, tout était volontaire ;)_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et bye bye!_**


End file.
